Where life leads them to
by Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto
Summary: When Dotty are different sides of the world they are bought back together to bring down a powerful Mob family. Unaware of the secrets that they each have hidden.Dotty aren't 'together'.
1. The rescue

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS MY SECOND ATTEMPT AT TRYING TO WRITE THIS STORY. I HOPE THIS TIME I DON'T GET ANY HARSH REVIEWS. I HAVE TROUBLE WITH GRAMMAR AND ENGLISH IS THE MAIN LANG. I SPEAK. SO MINED THE ERRORS. IF THIS SOUNDS LIKE SOMEONE ELSE'S WORK JUST KNOW I DON'T PLAGIARIZE ON OTHERS WORK. I FIND IT CRUEL AND DISRESPECTFUL TO THEM AND MYSELF. PICTURES OF WHAT MY OC'S RESEMBLE ARE ONE MY PROFILE.I HOPE MY GIRLS APPROVE! ;~D

_DISCLAIMER: NOTHING FROM THE FF FRANCHISE OR REAL LOCATIONS DON'T BELONG TO ME. THE NAMES OF THE CAFE,SMALL BUILDING NAMES,OFC, OMC,DOCTOR'S,NURSE'S ETC. BELONG TO ME._

STR8BKCHICK- Thanks for that reply meant a lot. You have NO idea.

**Name:** Annystyn Hydee Vega

**Age:** 28

**Looks like:** Vs Model- Adriana Lima

**Background:** Spanish, German

**Kids: **Moly Noelle Vega and pregnant with a baby girl (Mario's)

**Name:** Moly Noelle Vega

**Age:** 3

**Looks:** Bouncy dark brown ringlets, Bluish hazel eyes, chubby rosy cheeks, golden tan

INSPIRED BY:ANGEL BY SARAH MCLAUGHLIN

AMADA CAFE-DAY:

It had been a rough year for Dominic Toretto. first his first and only true love was murdered in the hands of one of Arturo Braga's henchmen named Fenix Calderon. Then Elena Neves his girlfriend of four months was driving home from the doctors one rainy afternoon with big news that she was carrying his baby when she lost control of her 2004 Pontiac Aztec on Pyrenees Mountain Road and crashed killing her along with her's and Dom's unborn daughter. Hearing the devastating news, Dom focus even harder on his work and locking his feelings inside afraid to ever love again. Day in and day out he locked himself in his office at the Amada (Beloved one) Café in Sitges- Barcelona, Spain. One beautiful sunny afternoon Dom's world changed.

Dom was in the office which was located just behind the counter doing some paperwork and Mia tending the front alone since it was working hours so it was pretty empty when a very skinny and battered woman with a little girl walking along side her in the same condition as the woman, came in. Both wearing raggedy and baggy clothing and looked extremely nervous. Mia hadn't seen them coming but heard the door's bell. Mia finally laid eye's on the pair making her heart sink. She never seen such a thing and wanted to immediately help them. She quickly regained her happy smile and welcomed them to the Café

**Mia-** (Greeting) Hell welcome to Amada. How can I help you ladies?

Annystyn's gray eyes shot up nervously and Moly hide behind her mom scared.

**Annystyn-** (Stuttering) I...Uh. We are just looking.

**Mia-** (Apologizing sweetly) I didn't mean the frighten you two. Take your time.

**Moly-** (Sadly) Mami I berry hungwe (very hungry)

**Annystyn-** (On a sigh) I know you are sweetheart. Mami is trying to find something she can afford for you to eat.

Mia heard the mini conversion and knew she had to do something or at least try. Mia saw Moly walk away from her mother when she went to pay for the food and knew what she had to do.

**Mia-** (Sweetly) Hey sweetie would like a cookie that you can eat after you eat your food?

Moly smiled brightly and went accept the cookie when she the look on her mother's face she sadly declined. She lowered her head sadly when she replied

**Moly-** (Softly shaking her head) No tank you (thank)

**Annystyn-** (Embarrassed) I can't afford the cookie and the two dogs and chips.

**Mia-** (Innocently) They are on the house.

**Annystyn-** (Shaking her head) No I can't.

**Mia-** (Smiling) I insist.

**Annystyn-** (Smiling back) Okay... (To Moly) Wh-

**Moly-** (Excited) TANK YOU! (paused) I sorvy mami. I sorvy ma'am I yell (Sorry)

Before they could answer Moly's apology a baritone laugh was heard followed by a baritone voice.

**Dom-** (Laughing) Cutie kid.

Annystyn froze when she heard and saw the Dom.

**Annystyn-** (Stuttering) I. uh. thank you. (Quickly grabbing Moly in her arms) Coming on sweetie.

**Moly-** (Whine) Mami my ookie... (Cookie)

**Annystyn-** (Promising, Picking Moly up) I'll buy some later.

**Mia-** (Confused) What about your food?

**Annystyn-** (Apologizing,Rushing) I'm really sorry but we gotta go.

Annystyn grabbed her daughter and the backpacks they had and bolted out of the café.

Dom and Mia quickly stared at each other in pure shock, then without a word Dom chased after them.

**Dom-** (Calling out to them to stop) HEY...

Annystyn froze once again to the voice and tightened her hold on Moly. She didn't know weather to run or turn around a face what was coming. Dom jogged to them

**Dom-** (Short breath) Hey... What happened back there?

**Annystyn-** (Turned around still holding tight on Moly ) We are so sorry. She didn't mean to yell she's only three and I didn't take anything.I swear. We haven't eaten real food in two days. Please... Don't call the police.

**Dom-** (Shocked) WOO WOO... I wasn't going to call the police. (suggesting) Let's go back inside.

They quietly walked back inside and into the office. Seconds later four roaring engines were heard. Brian walked in the office holding his and Mia's four month old daughter Mattysun Aimee. Then Leon, Jesse and finally Vince. Once everyone was in the office, Dom excused Mia

**Dom-** (To Mia) Take the girls to go eat.

**Mia-** (Hand out for Moly to take while holding Mattysun in the other) Come on honey.. (See the panicked look the two both scared girls gave) I'm just taking you to the counter. Nowhere else. You can see her through the window.

**Annystyn-** (Calmly) Go ahead sweetie.

Moly quietly nodded and took Mia's hand and the two exited the office to the counter. Mia put Mattysun her carrier then lifted Moly on the counter.

**Mia-** (Smiling sweetly) My name is Mia. What's your name?

**Moly-** (Small smile) ice to eet you (nice, meet) I Oly (Moly)

**Mia-** (Asked) Moly? (Moly nodded) Nice to met you Moly. This is my daughter Mattysun Aimee.

**Moly-** (Small smile) Hi... (Serious face) Are they going to hurt my mami now?

Mia was horrified at Moly's question.

**Mia-** (Frowning) No sweetie. Who's hurt your mami?

**Moly-** (Head down and mumbled) My daddy and bad men.

**Mia-** (In mother mood) Have they hurt you?

**Moly-** (Nodded with tears) When I be bad. They give mami booboo's and made her cwy (cry).

Meanwhile in the Office.

**Annystyn-** (Pleading) Please don't call the police. He can't find us. Please...They will take Moly away from me. They'll take my babies from me PLEASE... I'll do ANYTHING! PLEASE...

Dom Spoke first and to her surprise it wasn't what she expected to hear.

**Dom-** (Firm) Who are you? Who are you running from?... Where's your other child?

**Annystyn-** (Scared) Please...

**Dom- **(Calmly) We can help but we need answers**.**

**Annystyn-** (On a sigh) My name is Annystyn Haydee Vega. I'm five almost six months pregnant with my second daughter. Moly is three. I'm running from their father...Mario-

**Vince-** (Jumped in in shock) OH SHIT! Your Mario Reyes girl. aren't you?

**Annystyn-** (Bitterly) I wouldn't go that far. He used my daughter and I as punishing bags and rug dolls. I tried running numerous times and each time the abuse got worse. (Teary) That is how I had Moly. That is how... (Rubbing her hidden baby bum sadly) That's how I got pregnant again.

**Dom-** (Angry) He raped you?

**Annystyn-** (Crying) Him and his men, Every time I did something wrong or Moly tried to act like her age. (Wide eyed) I can't go back. I can't let him find us. He will kill us.

**Dom-** (Informed) You two will stay with Mia and me. Vince and Leon will go around looking for information on this Mario Reyes guy. Jesse will do his online work. Your safe now.

**Annystyn-** (Shocked) I.I can't bring you guys into my mess.

**Leon-** (Shaking his head) When Dominic Toretto says to move in their is NOWAY to get him to back down. (A light hand on her shoulder) Don't worry we gotcha back.

They left the office.

**Moly-** (Nervously looked) I be good mami I palmise (promise)

**Annystyn-** (To Moly then Dom) Thank you sweetie. Thank you for this. I really do appreciate it.

Dom nodded.

**Dom-** (Instructed) Mia, Annystyn and Moly are staying with us for awhile. Leon will take you all home so you can help them get settled in.

**Mia-** (Nodding) Already let's go home.

After they drove off Vince wanted to know what the plans were.

**Vince-** (Serious) What now?

**Dom**- (Serious) We keep them safe and away from those fucks!


	2. Miracles do happen

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: EACH CHAPTER WILL BE BACK AND FORTH BETWEEN DOM AND LETTY JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW.  
><strong>

Xsparklesthemagicalunicornx-Thanks honey. I love ya. lol thanks for my second/first story review and It 's no biggie I answered my own question and found names that I needed

Gingermegs- Oh are you sure. It may lead to naughty;~p and bad drama.

STR8BKCHICK- I hope this chapter is as good for you.

INSPIRED BY I SEE YOU- LEONA LEWIS

_FLASHBACK TEN MONTHS AGO:_

**Brian-**(Nervous) Hey Rome, Tej I need your help with something.

**Rome-** (Annoyed) What now?...

**Brian-** (Questioned) Look, Your going back to Miami right?

**Rome-** (Slowly) Yeah... So?

**Brian-** (Informed) I need you, Tej and Suki to watch a friend of mine. She is in the hospital. She's in a comatose state. (Looking over at Dom and Mia talking to Vince and Elena) She has no family and I can't do it because I-

**Tej-** (Cut in) You got it man. We can handle it.

**Rome-** (Agreeing) Yeah.. we'll watch her. Just take care of your woman and kid.

END OF FLASHBACK:

MEMORIAL HOSPITAL MIRAMAR-NIGHT:

After Letty had her accident with the German mob. Letty laid in a comatose state for a ten months in Memorial. The last two month's of her of comatose state, Letty's Vital sighs were improving extremely well . The doctors were amazed at how with all her injuries Letty sustained, She still fought to live. Letty had to have a very early emergency C-Section to deliver her two beautiful daughters.

One evening while Rome sat sleeping and holding her hand, Letty's eyes flickered open and a soft moan left her ventilated lips.

**Rome-** (Softly) Letty... (Reaching for the button to call for help) Hold on sweetie. I'm going call for help.

A few minutes later, Letty's main nurse came and checked her. Then called Letty's Neurologist and Cardiologist to do a better check over.

** Dr. Reed-** (Greeting happily) Hello Miss Ortiz...I'm Dr. Melodye Reed your Neurologist. We're glad to finally see your up. Let's take a look at you shall we?... (Checking her Eyes and the machines) Okay you need to be very still. I'm going to take your tubes out to see if you can breath on your own.

**Dr. Ryder-** (The same greeting) Hello I'm Harper Ryder you Cardiologist. While she does the tubes I'll be checking your heart.

After they checked her completely over, They asked to speak with Rome outside the room while Letty rested. Once out the room Rome questioned the doctors immediately.

**Rome-** (Nervous) Well... How is she?

**Dr. Reed-** (Smile) She is one tough girl. Her Vital sigh seem quite normal for someone who lost almost a year of her life in a Comatose state. We won't know just yet if her Motor and Vocal skills are working properly.

**Dr. Ryder-** (Smile) I agree. I've never really seen such great results on a person who has been through as much as she has and show no signs sever damage of it-That we know of.

**Rome-** (Happy) Thank you! How are the girls. Do you know?

**Dr. Reed-** (Informed) I'll have Dr. Bailey Roberts come and talk with you guys about the twins later after Letty has had plainly of rest. She will need it when she finds out she had twin girls who are still in NICU.

Rome called Brian to inform him that Letty was up.

**Rome-** (Leaving a message on Brian's phone) Hey brah, It's me. Letty finally woke up. Give me a Holla lata.

A few hour later, Letty's injury's were known as particularly mobile and slight vocal complications. The doctors and Rome, Suki and Tej all agreed that it was time for Letty to be informed about her twin girls.

**Dr. Roberts- **(Greeting sweetly) Hello Miss Ortiz-

**Letty-** (Slight stuttering) C...Call m...me...L...Letty please.

**Dr. Roberts- **(Smiling with a nod) Alright Letty. I have extremely important news I need to discuss with you. I'm Dr. Bailey Roberts. Your OBGYN-

**Letty-** (Confused) My what? why would I need a OBGYN? I didn't have a baby...(Looking around at everyone in the room. Nervous) Did I? (Pause) Wait who are all of you?

**Suki-** (Sweetly) Sweetie, I'm Suki Minori (Point to the others) That's Tej Park my boyfriend and Roman 'Rome' Pearce. We are Brian's friends.

**Dr. Roberts-** (Continuing) Letty you had twin girls. They in NICU. They had to be delivered by C-Section at twenty two seven months ago. Both were ten inches long and weigh a pound each. Your older twin has IRDS- Infant Respiratory Distress Syndrome which something some preemies get. It's inflammation in the lungs which fluid builds up in them. The other has ROP-Retinopathy Of Prematurity which is also effected more then 80% of under two pound preemies get and it effects the eyes which can cause blindness. They both have grown beautifully I must say. They still have a long ways to go and have been given names but-

**Letty-** (Choked out) What are their names and who named them?

**Dr. Roberts-** (Softly) First it's Olivia Jaedyn then it's Gianna Noemi. The nurses who've been caring for them named them.

**Letty-** (Nervous) When can I see my (Pause then a small smile) girls?

**Dr. Roberts-** (Informed with a smile) When you can hold your strength. They are now able to be held and no one has done that yet. They are just waiting on their mommy.

**Letty-** (Determined) I'll be ready very soon. Sooner then you all know. Tell me the names of the nurses responsible for their names. I want to meet them.

**Dr. Roberts** (Nodded) I will. I think it's better we let you rest some more to keep your strength going so you can see and be with your girls.

With that everyone went home.


	3. New home,New family

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:PLEASE** **REVIEW, FAVORITE, YOUR VIEWS ETC. THE MORE LOVE TO MORE INSPIRATION I GET BUT IF IT BORES YOU PLEASE TELL ME AND I'LL STOP. I RATHER WRITE FOR PEOPLE TO READ. LOVE YOU ALL. HAPPY FATHERS DAY! TO THE FATHERS OUT THERE;~* **

Love Ink-Thank you. Even though they are in different places. There is a connection involving their new love ones that brings them together again.

INSPIRED BY: FIND ME A MAN BY TONI BRAXTON

DOM AND MIA'S PLACE IN SITGES, SPAIN- DAY:

FLASHBACK- DAY AND NIGHT:

After a twenty minute ride from the café to Dom and Mia's home. Mia could help but notice Annystyn softy rub her small baby bum.

**Mia-** (Softy) Do you know what you baby's sex is?

**Annstyn-** (Shyly) A girl.

When they arrived at their home Annystyn and Moly were amazed at how beautiful the Spanish style home looked.

**Mia-** (Smiling) Welcome to your new house.

**Moly-** (In Awe) It's purdy miss ia (Pretty, Mia)

**Mia-** (Smiling) Thank you Moly. Come on I'll show you the inside.

Leon left Mia, Matty, Annystyn and Moly to go back to work. The three walked up the step. After the tour around the house. Mia showed the pair their room.

**Mia-** (Opening the room door) And... This is your room. Moly, you and your baby sister will get your own room soon.

Later on that night was the start of every night's routine for the next two months. Dom and Mia was woken up by strange sounds then finally realized that the sounds were coming from Annystyn and Moly's room. They immediately walked in and their hearts sank. Moly was on the bench located at the foot of the bed with her knees up, Arms wrapped around them and her face buried in them rocking back and forth. While Annystyn was thrashing and screaming in her sleep on the bed.

**Mia-** (Softly and walking to her) Moly... Sweet are you okay?

**Moly-** (Crying) She wouldn't ake up.(Wake)

**Mia-** (Hand out for Moly to take ) Come on sweetie let's get some milk and cookies okay? Mommy will be okay.

Moly nodded and took Mia's hand and walked out the room.

**Dom-** (Softly shaking Anny up) Anny... wake up sweetheart

**Annystyn-** (Thrashing and screaming in her sleep) NO YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!... THEIR MINE!

**Dom-** (Shaking harder) Annystyn! I've got you. No one is taking your girls away.

Annystyn finally woke up and buried her face into Dom's neck in a scared hug. Dom slept in her room every night since then just holding her.

FLASHBACK END:

DOM AND MIA'S PLACE IN SITGES, SPAIN-EVENING:

Two months since Annystyn and Moly walked in the team's lives everyone seemed much happier. Annystyn had started working with Mia in the café.

**Annystyn-** (Tiredly walking in the house. Plopping on the couch next to Dom) Ahhh... It feel so great to relax.

**Dom-** (Laugh) Rough day at the café?

**Annystyn**- (Annoyed. Rubbing over her bum) Yeah and Valentina wasn't helping with the million trip to the bathroom.

**Dom-** (Curious) Valentina?

**Annystyn-** (Nodded. Still rubbing her bum and smiling) It means brave. She and Moly have helped me to become brave through this mess. Her middle name will be Lucy spelled L.U.S.E.Y means Light. (Proudly) So Valentina Lusey Vega. Moly helped pick them.

**Dom-** (Nervous) I was wondering why not have them have their father's last name?

**Annystyn-** (Shocked) What!... (Angry) The man nearly killed us. Why would I give my girls his last name?

**Dom-** (Softly) I wasn't talking about Mario.

**Annystyn-** (Confused) Who then?

**Dom-** (Softly. Reaching for her hands) Me...

**Annystyn-** (Choked) You?... You wanna raise my girls as yours? (Pause) I don't want you to think you have to do this.

**Dom-** (Softly) Yes. I want you to get a name change too.I'm not doing it for any pity reasons. I know it's fast but I'm falling deeply in love with you.

**Annystyn-** (Shocked. Tears) Are you asking me to-

**Dom-** (Quickly) Yes I am. What do you say?

Before Annystyn could answer Moly came flying into her arms with Mia, Leon and Vince.

**Moly-** (Excited) HI... MOMMY! I be a good gurl today. (Girl)

**Annystyn-** (Smiling) Hi my beautiful girl. I very happy you were a good girl today.

**Moly-** (Curious) Mommy why you cwying? (crying)

**Annystyn-** (Reassuring) It's okay sweetie. The baby is making mommy cry.

Moly put her small hands on either side of Annystyn's growing stomach.

**Moly-** (Yelling and shaking at Annystyn's bum) IT NOT NICE BALENTINA (Valentina) DON'T MAKE MOMMY CWY! (cry)

The room filled with laughter.

**Dom-** (Pulling Moly on his lap. Softly) Moly can I ask you something?

**Moly-** (nodded) Yes I istening (listening) mr. om (Dom)

**Dom-** (Softly) I was wonder if I can be your new daddy?

**Moly-** (Wide eyed) Weally? (Really) (Softly) Does that mean I get new Tea's (Tia's) and Teyo's? (Tio's) You arry mommy? (Marry)

**Dom-** (Softly) Yes sweetheart.

**Mia-** (Shocked) Dom are you serious?

**Annystyn-** (Nervous) Is that okay?

**Mia-** (Squealing) OF COURSE IT IS! (Hugging Annystyn) Welcome to the family.

Everyone congratulate the newly engaged couple and went their separate ways.

**Leon-** (Heading for the door) I'll be at the garage with B.

**Vince-** (Putting a hand out for Moly to take) Come on Oly Monster. Let's go play upstairs.

**Moly-** (Mocking a Monster) RAWR...(Excited) WE PLAY AKE UP? (make up)

**Vince-** (Laughing) Yeah we can play with make up. (Whispered) Tio Leon said he felt left out that you didn't play make up with him earlier.

**Moly-** (Looking at Leon) Teyo eon (Tio Leon)... We pay ake up lata. Otay? (Play, Make up, Later, Okay)

Leon gave Vince an eye which sent more laughter from Vince.

**Leon-** (Sweetly) Okay cupcake.

Leon Left the house. While Vince and Mia took Moly up to play.

**Dom-** (Holding Anny on his lap now) Anny you okay baby?

**Annystyn-** (Nodded. Crying) I've never seen her so happy. I've never been so happy.

**Dom-** (Smiling) Neither have I.(Hand on Anny's bum) I get three new women in my life to take my last name.

**Annystyn-** (Getting Up from the couch. Laughing) Well our little one needs me in the bathroom now.

**Dom-** (Smiling) I am loving the sound 'Our' every second.

**Annystyn-** (Bending over to kiss Dom) Me too.

After Annystyn went to the bathroom. Dom closed his eyes thinking about his recent life then, all of a sudden Dom heard a piercing scream the a loud crash coming from the bathroom.

**Dom-** (Jumping off the couch ) ANNYSTYN!...


	4. Determination

**AUTHORS NOTE: YAY!... ELEVEN REVIEWS AND 94 HITS!... KEEP THEM COMING PLEASE. I NEED TO KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT IT.  
><strong>

STR8BKCHICK- It will get talked about in the next chapter. This chapter the girls names bring more meaning to Letty in this chapter. I listen to my IPod when I write and it came on it's own time and I started that chapter like crazy. I know I put it on replay A LOT! I have another song from that album in this chapter and other chapters. I just edited the last chapter.

Gingermegs- lol Okay I was just warning you. I'm trying to figure that out. If you got any ideas PM me. You'll find out next chapter what happened to her.I just edited the last chapter.

MmmSuite- I'm UBER happy your sucked in. Actually it will be someone else on the team that find out by chapter six. Your fears about the engagement will but clear in the next chapter. Thank you for the for the story alert.

Xsparklesthemagicaluniconx- SHE'S BACK TO REVIEW! lol Sorry for the slow chapters. It will pick soon:)

INSPIRED BY I LOVE ME SOME HIM BY TONI BRAXTON

MEMORIAL HOSPITAL MIRAMAR-DAY:

Two months after waking up Letty was determined to fight for the sake of herself and more importantly for her girls. Letty had grown to really cared for Tej and Suki as her new extended family. She just couldn't figure out what or how she felt about Rome. She knew she was grateful that he was there for her and her girls everyday,But there was something else that scared her- Was she falling for him? She needed advice and FAST!

**Dr. Reed-** (Walking ) Hey is my lovely patient doing this wonderful afternoon?

**Letty-** (Excited) DYING TO MEET MY GIRLS ALREADY!...

**Dr. Reed -** (Laughing) You see them in a few. (Curious) So I saw that the nurses FINALLY came to you and I'll tell you they were scared shitless to come in here. Then I saw them leave in tears. What happened?

**Letty-** (On a sigh) They just didn't realize how much those names really meant to me.

**Dr. Reed-** (Checking Letty's Vitals's ) What do you mean? If you don't mind telling me.

**Letty-** (Explaining) Well Olivia was my mothers name. She died from Brain Cancer. I was ten when she passed. Gianna was the girls father's mother and she passed from a home invasion. Apparently My... ex's father got in with the wrong people and took it out on her one night. Two men came in with guns blazing after they physically attacked her in every way imaginable. She died after she gave birth to Mia who is hopefully still alive today - His sister. Jaedyn Is Mia's Middle name and finally Noemi was my grandmother and little sister's name. They too passed from old age and killed in a drunk driver accident.

**Dr. Reed-** (Sincere) I'm sorry for your loses. Those girls have what sounds like fighting names and have a lot of angels watching them. I see their fight every chance I see them. (After thought) Where is Rome?

**Letty-** (Small smile) Thanks... (Pause) He hasn't come in yet.

**Dr. Reed-** (Smirking) I see...

**Letty-** (Frowning) What that smirk for?

**Dr. Reed-** (Acting Innocent) What?...I have no clue what your talking about...

**Letty-** (Pressing on) What? Do you know something I don't know?

**Dr. Reed-** (Shaking her head) It's just Rome is determined to get you to realize that he is falling for you. He has already falling in love with the girls. (After thought) It's weird with all the years that I've in Medicine. I've NEVER seen someone who has never personally met someone or at least for a short period of time attach themselves to that other person and their kids.

**Letty-** (Confused) what do you mean?

**Dr. Reed-** (Informing) He has been at your bedside, He has been at the girls bedsides reading and talking to them. He talks about you to them- If what lttle he knows. If you ask me his acting like their father. He gave us direct orders to tell him if any changes have acquired with you and the girls.

**Letty-** (Sadly) I don't know... I'm damaged goods.

**Dr. Reed-** (Small smile) So let him fix you. As much determination as you have to fight for your health and for your girls is the same determination he has for you three.

**Letty-** (On a sigh) I don't know. We'll see. It's just I never been with another else but my ex. I'm scared. (Pause) But I'll try.

**Dr. Reed-** (Smiling brightly) That a girl.

Little did Letty or Dr. Reed know, Rome had heard the conversation that started off with him. He smiled to himself. The Doc had been trying to get Letty to see what he had been doing for her and her girls for the past ten months. Rome decided to go in the room then.

**Rome-** (Pushing a brightly smiling) I believe there are two lovely angels waiting for your arrive. (Helping her) Shall we Madam?

**Letty-** (Warning) Madam one more time and Madam you up your ass. (Smiling) Yes I wanna see my girls

**Rome-** (Smirking,Whisper) Promise about that kick?

**Letty-** (Laughing) We'll see.

Once they reach the NICU doors, Rome stepped back and Let Letty have her time alone with her girls.

**Rome-** (Informing) I'll be out here in case you need me.

**Letty-** (Softly) Thank you for everything I think I have it. It really means a lot...

**Rome-** (Smiling. Nodded towards the door) Just go see your beautiful baby girls.

Letty nodded an wheeled herself in the room.

**Letty-** (Holding back tears. Touching each baby's hand) Hello...Olivia. Hello... Gianna. I'm your mami.


	5. Hospital drama

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **EVERYONE THE WHOLE DOM AND ANNY THING WILL BE CLEARED HERE PLUS THE WHOLE LETTY,ELENA AND CHILDREN. SORRY FOR THE WAIT! MY LAPTOP IS BEING A BAD BOY.  
><strong>

MmmSuite- YES!... that is you. lol _ Just keep your story coming and the reviews then you will know. So you love the two together? I have a secret dream that they would hook up in the movie._

_EMILY0908-I'm UBER happy you like it. No need for sorry's just enjoy and review works for me .;~) I WOULD NEVER DO THAT:~) The whole Elena/Baby will be addressed in this chapter.  
><em>

_FLASHBACK AT DOM AND MIA'S PLACE IN SITGES, SPAIN-EVENING:_

By the time Dom got to the bathroom door, Mia holding Matty and Vince who was holding Moly, were already behind him and waiting to do what was told._  
><em>

**Dom-** (Shouting through the close door) ANNYSTYN... YOU OKAY BABY?

Dom panicked when he heard Annystyn's loud whimpering.

**Dom-** (Directed) Move back babe. I'm going to kick the door in.

After Dom had kicked the door in. He panicked even more when he saw Annystyn balled up. Crying and holding her eight month stomach the floor in a pool of what looked like water and blood.

**Dom-** (Bending down. Softly) Anny...Baby what happened in here?

**Annystyn-** (Cried in pain, Holding her stomach) She's coming...Valentina 's coming NOW!...

**Dom-** (Ordering around) Mia call 9-11 and call the others, Vince, you take Moly in your car and follow once they get here.

**Moly-** (Scared) Mommy...Balentina...(Valentina)

**Dom-** (Reassuring) It's okay mommy and Valentina will be okay.

IN THE AMBULANCE-EVENING:

After the EMT's came, Dom rode with Annystyn to Hospital Del Mar

**Annystyn-** (Crying) I'm sacred Dominic. She's too small. I don't want to lose her...

**Dom-** (Reassuring) Shhh... We are on our way to the hospital. Everything will be okay.

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

HOSPITAL DEL MAR-NIGHT:

After arriving to the hospital, The team was ordered to wait in the small waiting while the doctors took care of Annystyn.

**Dr. Violet Rivera-** (Greeting) Hola. Mi nombre es doctor Violeta Rivera ¿Lo que parece ser el problema? (Hello. My name is doctor Violet seems to be the problem here?

**Anny-** (Whimpering) Estoy en trabajo de parto prematuro con mi soy sólo ocho meses. Ayúdame por favor. Guardar mi bebé. (I'm in early labor with my daughter. I'm only eight me my baby) She's early...

**Dr. Rivera-** (Reassuring) Shhh... Sweet girl. Let's take a look.

Meanwhile in the waiting room. Dom, Mia, Leon,Jesse, Vince and Moly waited nervously.

**Dom-** (Pacing back and forth) This can't be happening again...

**Mia-** (Confused) Again? Who was the first? (Pause in shock) Are you with Annystyn because of Letty and Elena?

**Vince-** (Shaking his head) I can't believe you, Letty would've been pissed and as for...

**Leon-** (Annoyed) That bi- (Pause because of Moly whole still in Vince's arms) woman was carrying Hobbs' kid.

**Dom-** (Shocked) What?...

**Mia-** (Scared) Dom...Elena wasn't carrying your daughter. She was carrying Hobbs'. We think that's why she killed herself because Hobbs found out and was going to spill the news about that and the fact that she was stealing the money from us.

**Dom-** (Yelling) IT'S MOM! (Seeing confusion) She is like mom. Mom was rushed to the hospital at eight months with you.

**Mia-** (Softly) Dom...

**Dom-** (Shaking his head) You guys wouldn't understand.

**Mia-** (Frowning) What is that suppose to mean?

**Dom-** (Angry) It means I see why Dad and mom got together and why they lasted so long. (Snapped) But you have no clue about that!

**Mia-** (Hurt) I see... I guess it's my fault for taking our mother away. Well I'm sorry YOU lost OUR mother Dominic.

Before Dom could fix the damage Moly Spoke.

**Moly-** (Sad from Vince's lap) Is mommy and Balentina be otay? (Valentina, Going to be Okay)

**Dom-** (Heart broke. Kneeling in front of Moly ) Yes munchkin. The doctors are going to fit them. okay?

Moly nodded. Just then the waiting room door opened. The team watched as Mario Reyes and his business partner Benny "Chains" Demaret walked in. Dom quickly stood up to show the unwelcome two he disliked them there.

**Mario-** (Mocking a sweet voice) Hi baby girl.

**Dom-** (Angry) What are you doing here?

**Mario-** (Mocking concern and sweetly) I'm here for my girlfriend and my kids. (Looking at Moly) Come on baby girl. Let's go home.

**Moly-** (Scared. holding tight to Vince's neck then burying her face into him) NO! You bad man.

**Mario-** (A little rougher) Moly...lets go.

**Moly-** (Pouting) No!... You bad man.

**Mario-** (Stern) Moly Noelle Reyes I am your father. Lets go Now!

**Moly-** (Yelling) NO! NO! NO!

**Dom-** (Protective) I believe she's where she belongs.

**Mario-** (Angry) I believe being with her father is where they BOTH belong.

**Benny-** (Calm) I think everyone needs to come down. We are in a hospital.

**Vince-** (Shot back) Then leave because clearly you aren't welcome.

**Benny-** (Calmly) Mario lets go. We'll find out about your baby later.

**Mario-** (Threatening) You better watch your back.

A few minutes later the nurse came in.

**Dom-** (Getting close. Nervous) How are they?

**Nurse Quinn Lopez-** (Smiling) Everyone is doing well. Would you like to see them?

**Dom-** (Grabbing Molly) Come on baby lets see you mommy and your Sister.


	6. Starting something new and the call

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **** SORRY FOR THE DELAY- I GOT RID OF A SECOND DOG ON SAT. AND THAT SAME DAY I HAD A WHOOPING TOTALLY OF EIGHT KIDS- FIVE AND UNDER WITH ONE SMARTASS NINE YEAR OLD, MY LAPTOP'S INTERNET IS ACTING UP, THEN I RECEIVED SOME TYPE OF BUG. SO ALL IN ALL MY WEEKEND WAS UBER SHITTY. NOT TO BE A WHINER BUT THESE LAST FEW DAYS WERE ROUGH. **

**THIS IS THE SAME DAY FROM CH.4.**

**DISSCLAIMER- DONT OWN ANY FF PEOPLE OR INSPIRD SONGS  
><strong>

**INSPIRED BY: FLY-BY NICKI MINAJ AND RIHANNA**

EMILY0908- You think that was a twist…your just going to have to keep reading to see the other ones I through in. Mario is definitely massive trouble but he has loads of help. The babies will face some stuff with the team but nothing deadly. I think.;-P

MmmSuite- Sorry you don't like but I'm happy your intrigued of them. Lol I see your not the only one by the shocking news. As for Mia and Leon ,That will be talked about next chapter.

Xsparklesthemagicalunicornx- Baby Valentina will be introduced in the next chapter. Mario is on of my villain in this story so he doesn't play too well with other. Lol it is hilarious to me because I TOTALLY forgot you had a Molly and Mario in your story. TOTALLY not to meant to happen but it did. I JUST REALIZED IT.

MEMORIAL HOSPITAL MIRAMAR-DAY:

Nurse Eliza Sanchez smiled sweetly when she saw Letty softly touch her girl's hands.

**Nurse Sanchez-** (Sweetly Informing) They are doing wonderfully. We had given Olivia Surfactant Replacement therapy at birth to mature her undeveloped lungs. Since then her lungs have been producing more and more oxygen, so the machines aren't used as much but we still use them for precaution reasons. Gianna is doing wonderful as well. The doctor preformed Laser surgery and it looks like the worst case scenario would be her having to wear glasses permanently for fuzzy vision-Near or far. They are moving up so well. They will be able to leave very soon.

**Letty-** (Holding in tears) Can I please hold them?

Letty moved into a rocking chair and waited to have her girls in her arms.

**Nurse Sanchez-** (Sweetly Cheerful) Of course honey. I'll put them both in your arm. How that's?

**Letty-** (Breathless) Perfect...

**Nurse Sanchez-** (Taking Olivia out her crib) Here's Olivia. (Taking Gianna out her crib) And...Here's Gianna. (Looking Around) Where is your boyfriend? Roman is almost always in here with the girls.

**Letty-** (Tried to clear the confusion) He's...(Pause. Looking at her girl in her arms) He's outside. I needed some time with my girls.

**Nurse Sanchez-** (Smiling) It's so adorable to see him reading and talking to them. (Pause) I'll leave you three alone.

The nurse walked away to tend the other babies. Then left the room and saw Rome waiting for Letty.

**Nurse Sanchez-** (Smiling) I think you maybe getting a chance with her pretty soon son. Do right by her.

Rome- (Softly promising) I would EVERYTHING in my power to just that for all three.

She nodded and left Rome to go to the cafeteria for her lunch.

Meanwhile in the NICU.

**Letty-** (Chocked out) Hola mis niñas hermosas (Hello my beautiful girls) (Cooing. Promising) Wow... Look at you girls. I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you girl the past nine months but I promise I'm not going to ever leave you again. (Smiling) I hear Rome has been with you girls everyday. (On a sigh) His a great and sweet guy but mami still loves your daddy even though I haven't seen him. (Gianna whimpered) I know his mostly moved on but I still miss him.(Olivia whimpered) Your right I should move on too.(Both fussed) Alright...I'll give Rome a shot. (Laughing and shaking her head) I'm soooo in for it, you two are nine months going on sixteen.(After thought. Telling a story.) You girls have a brother that age. I was fourteen when had falling so hard for your daddy. After two years of being around and a shortly beginning of our relationship when daddy gave a man a big booboo for your grandpapi's huge booboo that made him be with Dío (God). So daddy went bye-byes for awhile when mommy found out about your brother. I gave him to a new mami and daddy so he could be happy but mami found his new mami and daddy gave him lots of booboo's,So mami when to find him but he was working with bad meany men and one of them hurt mami and you girl's. I named your brother Lucius Anthony. I am going to find him and we can be together again.(Pause. Waving to a nurse for help) Well I should let you two rest.(Kissing their heads) Hasta luego mi chicas. Mami te ama tanto. (See you later my beautiful girl. Mami loves you so much).

After the girls were safely in their cribs, Letty got in her wheelchair and wheeled herself out of the room.

**Letty-** (Softly) Could you help me to the room?

**Rome-** (Smiling) Of course.

Once in her room and Rome helped her in her bed.

**Letty-** (Getting comfortable) Thank you-

**Rome-** (Cutting her off) Letty please... It's no biggie to help you.

**Letty-** (Insisted) No it is. You had a life before all of this. (Paused) When the last time you've been with someone? Had sex? the last-

**Rome-** (Laughing) It's really no big deal. I wanna be here (See Letty's eyebrow raised face) NO REAL!...(Softly) I Want to be with you and not as just a friend.

**Letty-** (Shocked) What?

**Rome-** (Informing) I want to be with you Letty as the man that stands by your side through the good and bad. I'm not asking for marriage but I am asking for a chance.

Letty paused for a minute.

**Letty-** (Chocked) Okay...We can try it out.

**Rome-** (Gasped) Really? you want try this out with me?

**Letty-** (Softly crying) If you can love my girls too then yes...

**Rome-** (On a sigh) Oh baby... (Smile) I've loved them from the moment I laid eyes on them.

They shared their first kiss, When all of a sudden Letty's phone rang.

**Letty-** (Shocked) Wow... that's weird. I haven't had this phone ring since. (Trying to think) Well I can't remember.

**Rome-** (Antsy) Well answer it.

**Letty-** (Answering the phone) Hello?...

**Leon-** (Nervous) Letty?...

**Letty-** (Chocked) Le?...

**Leon-** (Shocked) SHIT LETTY WHERE YOU?

**Letty-** (Confused) I'm in a hospital in Miami. Where the hell are you?

**Leon-** (On a sigh) Letty everyone is in Spain-Sitges to be exact.

**Letty-** (Angry) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING THERE? WHY THE HELL HASN'T DOM COME TO AT LEAST SEE ME?

**Leon-** (Sadly) Letty we all thought you were died. Jesse traced your number down but that was it. So I called to see if you were in fact alive.

**Letty-** (Shocked) Jesse alive? How is he? How's Vince?

**Leon-** (Softly) Yes we all met him here in Spain. He also found Lucius. We haven't been in contact with him yet but his in Ibiza with a girlfriend we think. Vince has a wife and son- Rosa ans Nico (Noise in the back. Rushing) I gotta go. I'll call you later. talk to you soon Letty.I love you.

**Letty-** (Frowning) Oh... Love you back.

After Letty hung up she saw Rome's angry face.

**Letty-** (Nervous) Rome...

**Rome-** (Slowly) Your ex is Dom as in Dominic Toretto?

**Letty-** (Nodded ) Yes... How'd you know him?

Rome jumped to his feet.

**Rome-** (Yelling) I'm going to kill him!

**Letty-** (Warning) You better not dare touch Dominic. His still the father of my children.

**Rome-** (Clarifing) Not Toretto. O'Conner.

Rome stormed out the room leaving Letty confused.


	7. First time, Last good bye

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS A FLASHBACK CHAPTER FOR MmmSuite, EMILY0908 AND STR8BKCHICK AND THE OTHER DOTTY FANS READING.** **I HOPE YOU DOTTY FANS WILL LIKE IT. OK I JUST SAW THE WHO WON THE VOICE AND IT'S CRAZY HOW HIS ORIGINAL SONG INSPIRED MY NEXT CHAPTER. I LOVE HIM AND I'M GLAD HE WON. I GOT 20!... REVIEWS! I'M UBER EXCITED ABOUT THAT.  
><strong>

MmmSuite- LOL I DID!... She and Dom did before he got sent away. This is how it went down. I hope you approve of this chapter;~D

EMILY0908-I love the both of them.I'm glad you'll give them a chance. You'll love this chapter since your a huge Dotty fan. You'll see the whole reunion soon.

Tashana Ambrosia- Brian lied to Rome. You'll see the talk between them in the next chapter.

Xsparklesthemagicalunicornx- Oh Mario maybe the king of assholes.I would say Brian is in deep shit. I'm glad you like Rome. I tried to make him less player and more one woman type of man.

**INSPIRED BY I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU BY: WHITNEY HOUSTON**

**THAT'S THE WAY LOVE GOES BY:JANET JACKSON  
><strong>

**1993-15yrs old**

**MA-SEXUAL CONTENT  
><strong>

**THE FORT 1993-EVENING:**

After Dom attacked Kenny Linder after he found out that Linder was the cause of Lucius' death at the big LA racing circuit. Dom was charged with Voluntary manslaughter. Since the judge knew Lucius as kids, He put Dom on house arrest for a few days so he could clear some business in his last night as a free man, The team had dinner. Then after everyone when to their rooms. Letty had dish duty that night. While she furiously washed and dried the dishes, Dom watched from the doorway.

**Dom-** (Softly) Need help?

**Letty- **(Annoyed) No!

Dom walked up to Letty.**  
><strong>

**Dom- **(On a sigh) Letty... (Wrapping his arms around from behind across her collar bone. Whisper Pleading) Please talk to me. Baby please I need you to know that I never intended to go off on him.**  
><strong>

**Letty- **(Sadly) Three to eleven. (Crying. Turning to face him) That is what your facing three to eleven years. That's how long I could I lose you for... (Hands up in frustration and still crying) Dominic how the hell am I going to live three to eleven years without you... and that's if they don't through anymore charges at you and you stay out of trouble. (Huffing) You'll be gone longer then we've been together!...

**Dom- **(Sad) Baby I'm so sorry. I saw him and I just snapped. I just hate the fact his still breathing and his family still has him. While Mia and I had to bury our father.

**Letty- **(Calm and sad) Baby I get it. I truly do and I'm not mad at you. Actually I wish the piece of shit dead and you beat your ass I'll be here waiting for you to come back home... (Biting her bottom lip nervously) and back to me. Back in my arms.

Dom looked at Letty and saw the scared look of losing him. He leaned into her ear.

**Dom-** (Whisper. Hands on the middle of her back) Baby your the only woman for me. I would never stray away from you.

Dom smiled when he heard a soft moan escape her softened lips while her eyes closed in pleasure.

**Letty-** (Moan) Dominic... Make love to me please...

The running water long forgotten. He used that sound as his permission to explore the parts he had never touch while he started to kiss her. He starting by kissing her face and working his way down then back up to her lips. Clothes shedding with urgency, Passion, and frustration of some sort. Their lips never leaving each. With ease he lifted Letty on to the L-Shaped black granite counter top still leaving her in her underwear.

**Dom-** (Heavy Breathing) Baby you sure about this? Maybe we should go-

**Letty-** (Warning) Dominic Dante Toretto shut up and fuck me already!

**Dom-** (Smirk) Someone is sounding ready. Shall I check?

Dom used his hand which was doing feather-like circles around her body until it reached spot that he need so desperately to touch. Finding that her panties were beyond soaked. He moaned at the thought of this woman he loved with his entire life, wet all for him.

**Letty-** (Breathless demand) Take. Take them off.

With ease he took her soaked panties off and throw them in the pile of cloths on the floor. Dom started back up

**Dom-** (Whispered in her ear) Baby your sure you want this? I don't want you to regret your first time.

**Letty-** (Reassuring) Dominic I'm with you. It doesn't matter where it is...

Dom took that and kissed her starting at the crock of her neck down the her breast where he took his time taking off her bra. Kissing,Nibbling, Sucking them with her every encouraging moan. He worked his way to her navel still kissing and nibbling until he reach her mont where he pause and stared at it. Dom was fighting with himself weather this was right for her. Letty moan again which Dom took as a go ahead. Dom dipped his tongue to her core slow and lightly then picked up speed hearing her cries and moans. Dom lost himself in his actions and work fiercely causing Letty to scream out her orgasm. While her body shook with her orgasm Dom took the time to take his remain clothes off and positioned himself to her opening patiently wait for her to relate slightly. After she had calmed down enogh. He without warning rammed into her causing another scream out of Letty. After Letty felt the pleasureful feeling of her man deep inside her, She met him hard thrust to hard thrust. Both orgasmed multiple times.

After they settled down Dom wrapped Letty in his arms while they sat on the floor nake. He lightly rubbed her back while her head laid on his chest and her hand draw light designs on his chest.

**Dom-** (Concerned) Are you okay? Did I hurt you too bad?

**Letty-** (Shook her head. Holding back tears) No. I wish this didn't have to end...

**Dom-** (Whisper in her hair) Ti amo Leticia fino al mio ultimo resiro (I love you Leticia until my last breathe)

**Letty-** (Tear) Te amo demasiado papi (I love you too)


	8. Dom's oath

STR8BKCHICK- You'll see a little in this chapter of what who knows. Rome will show his anger in the next chapter.

EMILY- lol I got that word from MRod's wedmaster/friend-Leigh's Twitter page. I got more crazy goodness coming soon.

MmmSuite- I see it as she knows she's losing Dom for what she knows as three-eleven years and she felt that was the way she it had to go.

Xsparklesthemagicalunicornx- I know I had to do it sadly but I had a reason for that.

_FLASHBACK OF HOSPITAL DE MAR-NIGHT:_

Dom Walked out of the waiting with Moly Snugged in his neck and slightly shaking from the unwanted visit from Mario and Benny. Dom stopped once he was close to Annystyn's room when he heard Moly ask him a question as she head stayed pressed on him.

**Moly-** (Sadly) You still be my daddy? Not bad man?

**Dom-** (Softly. Brushing Moly's hair out of her face) Moly... Sweetie look at me.

Moly picked up her head.

**Dom-** (Reassuring) Moly I will ALWAYS be your daddy. To you and Valentina. Okay?...

**Moly-** (Showed him a huge smile) I wuv you (I love you)

**Dom-** (Smiling the same as her) I Love you too. Now let's go see mommy and Valentina.

**Moly-** (Chanting and clapping) BALENTINA! BALENTINA! BALENTINA! BALENTINA!...

Dom let out a rawring laugh as the two stepped in the room.

**Annystyn-** (Smiling tiredly) Hello my big beautiful girl.

**Moly-** (Smiling and reaching for Annystyn) Hi mami. I be good.

**Annystyn-** (Giggling. hold Moly in her arms and kissing her) That's my big girl. Wanna meet your baby sister?

**Moly-** (Excited) OH YES MAMI I MEET BALENTINA PWEASE! (PLEASE)

**Annystyn-** (Pointing to the small bed) She's in her bed. Be careful she's sleeping okay?

Moly nodded and slowly claimed off the bed with help from Dom walked to the bed.

**Annystyn-** (Turned to Dom sadly) If you wanna back out you can. I can find somewhere else to stay and raise them on my own.

**Dom-** (Frowning) What? Annystyn I wanted this.I didn't agree to do things without thinking about it. I want this...I want you. Moly and Valentina are the icing on a huge cake for me. I don't plan on backing out anytime in this lifetime.

They share a passionate kiss.

After Dom and Moly went to see Annystyn, Jesse finally found the strength to tell Leon about his findings.

**Jesse-**(Nervous whisper) Le... Man I need to talk to you_._

The two stepped out of the waiting room.

**Leon-** (Concerned) Whats up Jesse?

**Jesse-** (Nervously informing) Letty. I found Letty.

**Leon-** (Confused) Letty? Jesse we all know Letty is died.

**Jesse-** (Shaking his head. Smiling) She didn't I got her number... (Holding a piece of paper to Leon) right here.

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

DOM AND MIA'S PLACE- DAY:

Leon held onto the piece of paper that Jesse gave him the night before and contemplated weather or not to call the number or not. Fighting his better judgement he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number and held a breathe as he waited for and answer.

**Letty-** Answering the phone) Hello?...

**Leon-** (Nervous) Letty?...

**Letty-** (Chocked) Le?...

**Leon-** (Shocked) SHIT LETTY WHERE ARE YOU?

**Letty-** (Confused) I'm in a hospital in Miami. Where the hell are you?

**Leon-** (On a sigh) Letty everyone is in Spain-Sitges to be exact.

**Letty-** (Angry) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING THERE? WHY THE HELL HASN'T DOM COME TO AT LEAST SEE ME?

**Leon-** (Sadly) Letty we all thought you were died. Jesse traced your number down but that was it. So I called to see if you were in fact alive.

**Letty-** (Shocked) Jesse? Jesse's alive? How's Vince?

**Leon-** (Softly) Yes we all met him here in Spain. He also found Lucius. We haven't been in contact with him yet but his in Ibiza with a girlfriend we think. Vince has a wife and son- Rosa ans Nico

Mia came home with a very fussy and teething Mattysun.

**Leon-** (Rushing) I gotta go. I'll call you later. talk to you soon Letty.I love you.

**Letty-** (Frowning) Oh... Love you back.

After hang up with Letty. Leon found Mia trying to soothe Mattysun down.

**Leon-** (Reaching and cooing at Mattysun) Sun... What's the matter honey?... Is you toofies coming in?

**Mia-** (Tired and frustrated) I think so she has been fussy and chewing her little hands sine yesterday when the Humphrey teething tablets wore off. I hate not being able to stop my miserable baby from her discomfort. I feel like I'm failing my daughter.

**Vince-** (Walking in with Rosa holding Nico) I don't see that. I see a great mother trying everything to comfort her daughter.

**Rosa-** (Comforting smile) Eu concordo com o Vince. Nicolas era assim mesmo. Você já tentou um pano de gelo? (I agree with Vince. Nico was that same. You tried a ice rag?

**Mia-** (On a sigh) Não, eu não tenho. como é que você não gerenciar quebrar e chorando Rosa? (No I haven't. How did you mange not breaking down and crying Rosa?)

**Rosa-** (Smiling at Vince then Mia) Eu tenho um grande marido adorável. Vince é grande com Nicolas. Ele iria levá-lo quando eu precisava que ele.ás vezes, para uma caminhada ou uma unidade até que ele gritou-se para dormir. (I have a great lovely husband who is great with Nicolas. He would take him when I needed him to. Sometimes for a walk or a drive until he cried himself to sleep.) You are doing much better then I did.

Mia smiled at the last comment.

**Leon-** (Smiling. Rocking a still crying Mattysun) Wow brother. If I didn't know better. I would say you were made to be a family man.

**Vince-** (Smiling at his wife lovingly. Joking) Nah bro. Rosa just showed me how it feels to a family man and not a manwhore.

Rosa and Vince share a loving kiss. Just then Dom came in looking very concerned.

**Dom-** (Concerned) Why is my poor niece crying her eyes out?

**Mia-** (Sadly) She started teething. (Pause) I thought you'd be with Anny?

**Dom-** (Shaking his head) She wanted to be alone with the girls. (Cooing and reaching for Mattysun) Shhh... Venire qui Bambi. Com a zio Dom. Farò il mio Bambi tutti meglio.(Shhh...Come here Bambi. Come to uncle Dom. I'll make my Bambi all better)

As soon as Dom had Mattysun in his arms, Mattysun stopped her crying.

**Dom-** (Smoothing and rubbing her back lovingly and swaying softly) See all better. Zio got you. Zio will always have his Bambi. Don't you crying your little heart out preziosa (Precious).

**Mia-** (Smiling) Your a natural.

**Dom-** (Small smile) Yeah if only I was able to do this seventeen years ago...

**Mia-** (Sadly) Letty had no chose.

**Dom-** (Hurt and angry) Because of me. I was locked up instead of helping raise my son. Now his in Ibiza running from those pigs. I'm going to find him and bring him where he belongs.


	9. I'll stand by you

MmmSuite-I agree. I needed to give Vince that chance that both movies didn't. I took the way Dom is towards his niece from the way we see Vin is with his kids in real life.I know people will get hurt but it will all work out to a happier outcome;~)

Xsparklesthemagicalunicornx- I see Vin in real life talk and act with his kids that way so it's off of that. I started to like suspenseful stories so your just going to have to keep reading to see the outcome.

DISCLAIMER: ALL FF AND INSPIRED SONGS DON'T BELONG TO ME AT ALL.

**INSPIRED BY- I'LL STAND BY YOU BY: CARRIE UNDERWOOD**

MEMORIAL HOSPITAL MIRAMIR- EVENING:

Rome left Letty's room and through the double door out the hospital from the private wing and straight to his car. He needed a place of privacy to make the call to Brian. He knew it would get ugly and quick. After getting in the car he stared out the the hospital windows realizing that this information could cost him a whole lot more then what was in it in the beginning. He let out a deep breathe to claim himself down and pressed the redial button.

**Brian-** (Greeting) Hey Rome what's up Bro?...

**Rome-** (Infuriated laugh) Bro?... (Angry) How could you even call me that after you lied to my fuckin' face, To everyone's fuckin' face man?

**Brian-** (Shocked) Woo..Rome what's up with you? What are you talking-

**Rome-** (Yelling) LETICIA WAS DOM'S WOMAN! (Paused) That's right. I know about Letty and Dom being together. (Shamed) How could you make Dom believe she was died...How you make Mia believe her 'Sister' was died? Hmmm (Yelling again) DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT WOMAN YOU HAD TEJ AND ME BELIEVE WAS ALONE HAS BEEN DEALING WITH ALL OF THIS? (Pause) Miserable. She had Dom's daughters-

**Brian-** (Screeched) Letty was pregnant?... (Nervous) Wait how did you figure it all out?

**Rome-** (Over the edge) YEAH ASSHOLE!... AND HER DAUGHTERS FATHER DOESN'T KNOW THEY EVEN EXIST! ALL BECAUSE YOU HAD TO PLAY FUCKIN' GOD! WE TALKED THAT'S HOW I KNOW!

**Brian-** (Angry) HE DIDN'T DESERVE HER! NEVER HAD!

**Rome-** (Disbelief) IT WASN'T YOUR CHOICE TO MAKE BRIAN... DO YOU REALIZE THAT THIS COULD CHANGE EVERYTHING!...

**Brian-** (Figuring it out) Because you fell in love with Letty and her girls.

**Rome-** (Matter-of-fact) Yeah I did and if you don't tell Dom and Mia that Letty's alive and only that...(Growled) I WILL...

Rome slammed his cell shut then throw it on the passenger side floor and started to throw punches at the steering wheel with a frustrating growl with every blow. After he cooled down he made his way out the car after grabbing his cell from the passenger side floor. Making his way back to Letty's room quietly seeing that Letty had falling and was thankful for that for the first time since she woken up.

After a few hours after Rome come back in Letty's room, Letty woke up to see Rome staring out the window with a almost sad or feared look in his eyes. All the anger she saw when he left the room had disappeared.

**Rome-** (Seeing her awake) Did I wake you?

**Letty-** (Shaking her head. Sleepy voice) I couldn't sleep knowing you left anger. (Softly) Are you okay?

**Rome-** (Shrugged) It depends if we are okay?

Letty picked her blanket and motion him to lay next to her. After Rome got comfortable laying next to her.

**Letty-** (Snuggling in his chest) I think we will be okay if we just work at it.

**Rom-** (Giving her small squeeze) I can agree to that.

**Letty-** (Curious) How did things go with Brian? How do you know him anyway?

**Rome-** (Angry) That ass makes me sick. We grow up together.(Pause) I told him that he had to tell them that your alive or I would.

**Letty-** (Nervous) Do you know how Dom and Mia are?...

**Rome-** (Smile) Mia and Brian had a kid. I don't know if they had a girl or a boy.(Nervous) Letty... the last time I was with Dom (Pause) He was with a woman named Elena.

**Letty-** (Sad) Was he happy?

**Rome-** (On a sigh) I don't think losing you was ease.

**Letty-** (Comforting) Hopefully you will never want to know that feeling because I don't plan on leaving anytime soon.

**Rome-** (Sadly) What if after Dom finds out about you still being alive and that he has kids and tries to get you back? I can't lose you and I know it's selfish to want you to stay with me but-

**Letty-** (Finger on his lips) I said I'm not leaving you. Plus this isn't the first time Dom wasn't here for his kids...(Sadly) I had a son when I was sixteen and Dom was locked up...

_FLASHBACK-DAY 1993:_

Letty-15

Mia-13

Three months after Dom go sent in to start his sentencing, Letty have found herself in her bathroom panicking. She had been feeling sick and hadn't gotten her period. She bought a home pregnancy test.

**Letty-** (Yelling) MIA...

Mia ran to the bathroom when she heard Letty scream for her. When Mia entered the bathroom and saw Letty leaning on the tube on the floor crying.

**Mia-**(Panicked. Bending in front of Letty) Letty what is it?...

**Letty-**(sobbing) I can't do this...

**Mia-**(Hugging Letty) Lett... my brother will be back. He can't leave us.

**Letty-**(Shaking her head) That's not what I mean...(Picking the test to show Mia)

**Mia-**(Gasped) Letty...

**Letty-** (Crying harder) I don't think I can do this...

**Mia-**(Hug ) Leticia as long as you and I are breathing you will NEVER be alone. Do you want me to stand here with while you find out?

Letty nodded. They both got up so Letty could take the test. After wait for six minutes Letty nearly fainted at her result.

**Letty-**(Panicking) I can't... I can't do this...(Sobbing) His going to hate me...

**Mia-**(Holding Letty) Letty, Dom can never hate you. I told you I wasn't leaving you. (Excited Squeal) Oh god I'm gonna be an aunt...

After a few days after taking her test Vince drove both Mia and Letty to see Dom for visitation hours at Lompoc. Once Vince and Mia were done seeing Dom Letty went to see him.

**Letty-**(Shaking) Hi...

**Dom-**(Sadly) Hi...How are you doing?

**Letty-**(Holding back tears) Not so great... (Nervous) Dominic... Estoy Embarazada (I'm pregnant)

**Dom-**(Shocked) What?...

**Letty-**(Chocked) Sono incinta (I'm pregnant)

**Dom-** (Confused) Wait come again?...

**Letty-** (Annoyed) How many languages do you need?... I'm pregnant!...(Claiming down) I'm almost four months. I thought it was stress related.

**Dom-**(Sad) Shit Letty what do you want to do?

**Letty-**(Crying) I'm scared. I don't know. I don't want to give up our baby up or anything...

_FLASHBACK EVENING 1994:_

Five months after Letty told Dom about their baby,Letty_ went _into labor. After eight hours Letty welcomed her son into the world.

**Letty-**(Crying) Hello my handsome boy. (Cooing and holding small hand in hers) Hello Lucius Anthony... I'm your mami.

**Mia-**(Crying) His perfect... Can I hold him?...

**Agent Simmons-**(Stern) No you may not.

**Letty-**(Angry) And why the hell not?... Who the hell you and why are you in my hospital room?

**Suzy-**(Piped in) Because I call him... He came to take the baby. His from social services.

**Letty**-(Angry) Tia Suzy... Why the hell did you that? You are NOT TAKING MY SON...

**Suzy-**(Softly) Leticia, Sweetie Dom raped you and you conceived your son too young to care for him.

**Mia-**(Angry) My brother DIDN'T RAPE HER.

**Suzy-**(Snapped back) Well that's how I see it.

Agent Simmons ripped Letty's son from her arms. Suzy pinned Letty down after she started to fight to grab her son.

**Suzy-**(Pinning Letty down. Stern) Leticia stop it this instant.

**Letty-**(Screaming and fighting against Suzy) NO... GIVE ME BACK MY SON. I WANT MY SON!... LUCIUS!...

After the social worker and Suzy left.

**Letty-**(Screaming) GIVE ME BACK MY SON!...LUCIUS!...

Mia claimed in Letty's bed to soothe her 'sister'.

**Mia-**(Holding Letty tight) Shhh... Letty will get Lucius back.

**Letty-**(Sobbing) I want my baby back...

**Mia-**(Crying) I know. We'll get him back. I promise you.

_END OF FLASHBACKS:_

**Rome-**(Shocked) Letty i'm soooo sorry.

**Letty-**(Small smile,Sad) I found him though. He was the adopted son to this man I had to take down. The guy found out who I was. He made my son watch me get abused daily but couldn't do a thing.

A knock on the door interupted them.

**Dr. Roberts-**(Smiling) I'm sorry to barge in but you have two visitors who are too excited to see you.

**Letty-**(Confused) Who?...

**Dr. Roberts-**(Smiling) Your daughters

Dr. Roberts and Nurse Sanchez walked in wheeling two baby beds in the room.

**Letty-**(Screeched) Olivia, Gianna...

**Dr. Roberts-**(Happily informing) They are well enough to spend the night with you. If that's okay?...

**Letty-**(Reaching for her girls) Of course...

Just then Rome's cell rang.

**Rome-**(Kissing Letty)I gotta take this. I'll be right back.

Once Rome left the room the had bummed into a woman halfway towards the exit sliding doors.

**Rome-** (Apologizing. Shocked) I'm so- Elena. How are you?

**Elena-**(Smiling) Hey Rome. I'm well. I'm visiting a sick friend.(Rushing) Well I gotta go.

Rome walking a little more out, then he answer his cell.

**Rome**-(Seeing it was Tej) Hey what's up bro?...

**Tej-**(Nervous) Yo. Rome Elena is in town.

**Rome-**(smiling) I know man I just saw her. She's her told me she's visiting a sick fri-

**Tej-**(Yelling) Shit! ROME SHE'S AFTER LETTY.(Pause) Look some crazy shit is going down and Letty and the twins are one of the targets.

**Rome-**(Scared yell) FUCK I LEFT LETTY ALONE IN HER ROOM. SHE HAS THE GIRLS WITH HER!... I GOTTA GO.

After he hung up he ran back to letty's room.


	10. The visit and and little trip

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:THIS CHAPTER CONTINUES FROM CHAPTER 8 AND THIS IS BEFORE ROME GOT THE CALL IN THE LAST CHAPTER.**

MmmSuite- Lol the where abouts of Lucius will be in this chapter for you but he wont out until next chapter-I think. The whole Letty and Rome-who knows what can happen with them. They might not even last- I think;~P

Xsparklesthemagicalunicorx- I don't think they can Unfortunately. It wont be Fast and Furious if they weren't. lol

DOM AND MIA-DAY:

Leon, Vince and Rosa with a bouncy Nico decided that they should let the two Toretto siblings talk. So they took Nico out for Ice Cream.

**Mia-**(Sad) Dominic I have no doubt about that at all. I just hope you realize that he may not want anything to do with us. I don't want you to get hurt. You have lost so much already.

Dom sat careful on the couch with his sister and trying not to wake up his now sleeping baby niece that was still in his arms.

**Dom-**(Squeezing Mia's hand) So have you Mi...(Pause) I'm so sorry for the way I got the other night. I was way out of line to-

**Mia-**(Cutting him off) Shhh... Dominic I understand. (Comforting) I get that you were scared shitless about Anny and Valentina. I honestly don't know how I would've acted if I were in your shoes.

**Dom-**(Smiling) How the hell did you get to be so damn smart?

**Mia-**(Smiling,Joking) Awww Am I smarter then wittle ol' Dom...

They both shared a laugh.

**Dom-**(Confess) I believe sometimes you teach me more about what life has to offer.

**Mia-**(On a sigh) Dominic the ONLY reason I am who I am today is because of Dad and mom. Even though I never was able to meet her and (Joking) I was bless to have you as my big headed brother.

**Dom-**(Shaking his head) I'll take that as a loving compliment.

**Mia-**(Laughing, Reaching for Matty) I'll take this one up to her crib.

After Mia left up the stairs,Jesse came flying in the house.

**Dom-**(Worried) WHOA JESSE WHOA... Claim down buddy. (Curious) What has got you so rattled up?

**Jesse-**(Gasping for air) Elena . Alive. Make. You. Pay...

**Dom-**(Confused) Wait. Elena is alive? (Seeing Jesse nod) How is the possible?

**Jesse-**(Explained) I got a call from your cousin Taylor. He told me his buddy Matty Demaret's father was trying to find away to make you pay for taking Anny away from his godson. Dom, Matty's father is Benny 'chains'-The guy that was with Mario at the hospital. Elena found out about Anny and wants to take away what makes you happy and to make suffer the way she had to with you over Letty.

Mia came down just as Dom connected the dots to what was being said.

**Dom-**(Wide eyed) Anny. Anny is alone at the hospital. She has the girls with her...(Looking at Mia on the steps) Stay here and lock the doors and don't answer if someone come. Everyone has keys. Call the guys back here to drop Rosa and Nico here. Jesse Stay with Mia please.

Dom ran out the door to head to the hospital to warn Anny. Mia ran upstairs with Jesse on her tail. Mia ran to her room to her night to pull out Buster- Her .45 all black Caliber pistol handgun.

**Jesse-**(Shock) MIA!... (Pointing to the gun) Where the hell did that come from?

**Mia-**(Checking to see if the bullets where in the gun) Jesse when you all left.I didn't have anyone to protect me so I bought(Gesture to the gun) Buster here.

Jesse shook his head and called the others to inform them of what Dom had told Jesse to tell them and what he told Dom.

HOSPITAL DEL MAR-DAY:

Meanwhile at the hospital...

**Anny-**(Talking to Moly) Moly honey this is your baby sister Valentina... (Looking at Valentina) Valentina this is your big sister Moly.

**Moly-**(Excited) HI...BALENTINA. I be est fends when you be big like me. we pay lot of ake up.(We'll be best Friends you get older like me . We will play lots of make up)

Anny let out a laugh at how happy Moly was to play with Valentina. After a few hours of Moly going on about the things she wanted to do with Valentina, Moly feel asleep in her mother side.

**Anny-**(Cooing at Valentina) Hello pretty girl... Your sister is so excited your here. so am I,Your tio's and Tia's too. Oh and your daddy is so going to spoil you, It's going to be hard to pull him away from you.

**Mario-**(Walking in with an evil wide smile) That I am.

Anny jumped and immediately held her daughters tightly to her.

**Anny-**(Gasped) Mario...

**Mario-**(Trying to brush her hair) Hola Annystyn. (Reaching to touch Valentina) ¿Puedo celebrar Valentina? (Can I hold Valentina?)

**Anny-**(Shaking her head) No.

**Mario-**(Sweetly) Por favor (Please)

**Anny-**(Grinding her teeth) Me dijo que no.(I said no) salte.(Get out)

**Mario-**(Weak Pleading) Anny... Por favor... (Please)

**Anny-**(Trying not to be loud) Dije salir. Ahora! (I said get out. Now!)

Mario pulled out from his back pocket his Glock 26 and aimed it at the sleep Moly's head.

**Mario-**(Warning) I wouldn't go all bold if I were you. (Demanded) Now I said hand me my daughter or... (Pointing with the gun to Moly) Watch this one's brains spill.

**Anny-**(Scared pleading) Mario please... Don't do it... Put the gun away.

Chains ran in at the moment with a panicked look on his face.

**Chain-**(Rushing) Son we gotta go. Dom and his punks are on their way here.

**Mario-**(Demanding at Anny. Pointing the gun at her now) Get up! (Throwing her pants and top at her) Get dress. Chains get the sleeping one. (Sickening grin) We're taking them with us on our little trip.

Anny careful put Valentina down with caution in her eyes looking both her girls and then to the man she once loved. Once Anny was dressed, Mario shoved the gun to her side as they rushed out the hospital and into the waiting black 2011 Escalade.

**Anny-**(Asking Nervously. With both her girls in her arms) Where are you taking us?

**Mario-**(Smirking) You wanna be with Dom?(She nodded slowly) Well your going to have to met your Step-Son first. Where going to Sant Antoni de Portmany, Ibiza.


	11. Moving family to Spain and new addition

STR8BKCHICK-I have to see your review twice because I couldn't stop cracking up. I see that as the reason Brian was that way he was in 4 and 5. Rome I see as a protective type of guy went he feels it's right. Has Letty and Dom EVER NOT DONE ANYTHING NON-CHAOTIC? LOL Elena will just add a burning match to a leaking gas As for Dom's heart who knows about that. Yes Anny, Moly And Valentina are headed to meet Lucius who is living in Ibiza. Oh and thanks for a new spark in the storyline which is in the chapter soon.

MmmSuite- They won't die. Maybe hurt but they'll live. It is differently a dramatic story but FF don't do claim

Xsparklesthemagicalunicornx- Yeah Dom is in a stressful situation these but it well worth it in the end.

MEMORIAL HOSPITAL MIRAMAR-EVENING:

Rome's heart was racing with fear that Elena had kidnapped Letty and had taken Olivia and Gianna with her. He knew that Elena had an evil streak in her. He saw it in her eyes the last time he saw her but didn't want to judge her so soon after she helped them go free.

Rome swung the door open just as Letty was talking about Olivia and Gianna's grandmothers, Not realizing he came back into the room.

**Letty-**(Cooing at each of the girls) Gianna you remind me SOOOO MUCH di tua nonna Gianna (of you grandma) You have her big gray eyes. You look like zia Mia (Aunt) ma con gli occhi della nonna (but with grandma's eyes) and... Olivia look JUST LIKE tu abuela Olivia. (your grandma) Usted tiene sus grandes ojos marrones (You have her big brown eyes). (Tearing up) They would have adored you...

Rome gave Tej a quick text then moved more into the room more to Letty's bedside.

**Rome-** (Softly) Letty...

**Letty-** (Jumped,Quickly wiping her eyes) Oh! I didn't hear you come back in. (Pause. Concerned) Are you okay?...

The girls beamed seeing Rome. Rome reaching for Olivia.

**Rome-** (Smile nervous. Hold Olivia close to him) I was think... You three have a few weeks left here. Have you thought about where you three will live?

**Letty-** (Shaking her head) No... I guess I've been so focus on my recovery and being there for Olivia and Gianna that I haven't been looking. I mean I could take the girls and move to Spain to be with Mia and the others but I don't want to leave behind what we started. Not just you and I but Tej and Suki. You guys became (Gestured between her and the twins) our family.

**Rome-** (Smiling) So we all go together. You, Me, Tej, Suki, And our babies...

**Letty-** (Lovingly) Awww... You said our babies...(Raised eyebrow) Wait!...Do you have kids I should know about Pearce?...

**Rome-** (Laughing) Maybe... Nah Tej, Suki, and I have four dogs in total. They have two and I have the other two. Sanoe, Dyesel, Wyllow, and Harper. I have Wyllow and Sanoe and they have Harper and Dyesel.

**Letty-** (Smiling) I love dogs... What kind? They won't hurt my girls. Right?

**Rome-** (Lovingly) Well...Harper and Sanoe which a brother and sister are a mix between a white German Shepard and white Alaskan Malamute mix. Harper has brow eyes and Sanoe has crystal blue eyes. Wyllow is a Red Alaskan Malamute and Red Siberian husky with crystal blue eyes. Dyesel is your typical black and white Siberian husky.(Laughing) He looks just like Demon from snow dogs. (Informed) All well behaved and trained animals. They are still consider puppies.

**Letty-** (Nervous) Are you sure about this? I mean living in a house with me and Olivia and Gianna? It's going to be a lot of getting use. Not just for you but me too. I only lived with Dom and that's not counting the others.

**Rome-** (Reassuring) I think we can manage it. As long as we can work at it. It will work out fine.

**Letty-** (Unsure) I don't know...

**Rome-** (Smiling) We are ready have a place. Everything from the location to the house and even the rooms are set. We just got to get there and move in.

**Letty-** (Shocked) ARE YOU SERIOUS?...

**Rome-** (Handling her the pictures. Smiling) Here look for yourself. (Nervous) You like it?

Letty took the pictures in her hands. The fact the man she only know a few months personally was willing to move his family to Spain with her and her daughters amazed her.

**Letty-**(Looking at her new house) It's gorgeous...

**Rome-**(Excited) So we're moving to Spain?

**Letty-**(Cooing to the girls) What do you girls think?

The girls squealing loudly.

**Rome-**(Laughing) I say that's a yes. we're to Spain.

**Letty-**(Smiling) We're moving to Spain.

They shared a quick kiss before Rome called Tej to tell them the news.

ROME AND LETTY'S PLACE IN SITGES, SPAIN-DAY:

After tiring and uncomfortable private 12 hour plane ride. They all made it to Sitges,Spain.

**Tej-**(Excited. Arms wide open in the air and he step off the plane) HOLA ESPAÑA!...

**Suki-** (Groaned) WOULD SHUT THE FUCK UP! (Gagging, Hand on her mouth) I think Imma be sick again...

**Letty-**(Concerned) Babe take the girls. I'm going to check on Suki.

**Rome-**(Grabbing the twins. Whining) Okay but hurry up I want see my babies already!...

**Tej-**(Piped in) Me to!...

Letty walked back into the plane straight to the bathroom. When she opened the unlocked door she Suki with her head which was much paler leaning against to toilet seat.

**Letty-**(Knowingly with arm crossed her chest) Something tells me that this has nothing to do with the flight. How far?

**Suki-**(Sobbed) Letty what the hell am I going to. What if he leaves me over this? I am not going to have an abortion. I'm almost ten weeks.

**Letty-**(kneeling next to her. Reassuring) Honey I highly doubt Tej is that type of man to leave you or make you choose.

**Suki-**(Sobbed) Letty I'm scared...

**Letty-**(Rocking Suki) Shhh... We all will help you. (Laughing) Hey thanks.

**Suki-**(Confused) For what?

**Letty-**(Smiling) For making be an aunt. I know I'll be meeting my niece or nephew from Mia and my nephew from Vince but who knows if I'll be welcomed back with open arms. Now come on our two whinny men want to see the furry babies plus I wanna see for myself what they are like.

**Suki-** (Huff) Oh geezz... I think with them I'll be more then ready for this (Hands on her still flat bump) guy.

They shared a laugh, Flushed the toilet and were off to their new place.


	12. Nursery and sweet lullaby

_DISSCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SONGS AND ANYTHING FF RELATED IN THIS STORY._

MmmSuite- Well Suki and Tej are engaged-That when it happened. So it was bond to like I said tons of times before who knows with Letty and Rome or should I say Letty,Rome, Dom and Anny. lol

ROME, TEJ, SUKI, LETTY'S PLACE- DAY/NIGHT:

After a quiet ride to their house they finally arrived.

**Tej-**(Informing excited) HERE WE ARE!... I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU GUYS BUT I NEED TO SEE MY BABIES!...

Tej jumped out and ran to the quickly to open the door and ran in.

**Rome-**(Looked at Letty. Child's voice) Can go too. PWEASE!... (PLEASE)

**Letty-**(Rolling her eyes) Go ahead you big baby.

Rome jumped and ran to the opened door. After Letty and Suki with the help of the driver got out the car.

**Letty-**(Shaking her head) Men...

**Suki-**(Mumbled) I hope his as excited when he finds out about (Hold on her flat bum) this.

**Letty-**(Smiling) I think he will. His marrying you so I'm sure he will be over the moon about the baby.

Letty Winced as she walked which worried Suki.

**Suki-**(Concerned) Are you okay? Is it your leg?

**Letty-**(Sarcastically) I guess nearly dying and stuck with a permanent limp I think it's safe to say I'll be living in pain for live.

**Suki-**(Comforting) Letty things will get better soon.

Just then Wyllow came running out followed by two of the house nannies.

**Suki-**(Command) Wyllow sit!

Wyllow slowed down and sat whining and wagging her huge fluffy tail.

**Suki-**(Stern) Soft!

Wyllow softly greeted them.

Letty- (Laughing) Motherhood will be a piece of cake for you

**Suki-** (Smiling) Good girl. (Introducing) Letty these are the nannies on hand.(Gesturing) This is Elsa and Raquel. Ladies this is your new boss Letty and (Cooing) her beautiful baby girls Olivia and Gianna.

Wyllow soft greet the both of nannies took the babies with them inside.

**Letty- **(To the nannies) Thanks...

After the guys showed the girls around the house,Tej and Suki went to talk in the Japanese garden that Suki requested to be made in the back.

**Tej-**(Concerned) Suki what is it babe?

**Suki-**(Shaking) Tej umm... Tej I...

**Tej-**(Laughing) Suki Akiko Minori now you know your the worlds worse secret keeper.

**Suki-**(Frowned) What?...

**Tej-**(Smiling) I know about our baby. I know that your pregnant.

**Suki-**(Shocked) You do?...

**Tej-**(Swiping her fallen tears) Why else would we have gotten TWO home nannies and this HUGE ASS house. It wasn't because Rome is one greed ass mothafucker and all for Letty and the twins. It was for us too.

**Suki-**(Sobbed in his arms) Tej...

**Tej-**(Laughing) I see the hormones started. I swear you'll be the death of me. I love it. (Bring her chin up softly to to met his eyes. Seriously ) Babe I love you that's why I asked you to marry me. I wouldn't want anything or anyone else then you and for you to have my child.

**Suki-**(Whispered) I love you...

meanwhile in the house

**Letty-**(Amazed) This place is AMAZING!... Those pictures didn't serve this place justice.

**Rome-**(Smiling,Informed) If you think the house is amazing then let me lead you to the girls new room. It's my favorite of all the rooms in the house. (Poud of himself) I designed it.

**Letty-**(Doubtful with a raised eyebrow) You did?

**Rome-**(Smiling) I did so come on.

**Letty-**(Smiling) Lead the way...

Room helped lead Letty and the nannies with the girls to the nursery. They stoped at the double doors.

**Rome-**(Nervous) I hope you like what I've done to it. I know you don't do like girly stuff so don't worry nothing is fluffy inside. (To the nannies) We got it from here. Thank you.

Letty nodded. Rome opened the double doors and moved aside for Letty to take her girls into the room. Letty was in a state of pure shock when she saw all the sea life painted on all the walls. She noticed the handmade wooden round cream colored shell-like cribs with matching changing table, baby hamper, night stands and dressers. A handmade rustic gold seahorse rocking chair and a soft teal sleeping sofa.

**Letty-**(Breathless) Rome it's beyond amazing in here. Thank you...

**Rome-**(Smiling, Instructed) This is nothing. Look up.

**Letty-**(Lookig up. Shocked) Wow... It looks like we're actually underwater looking out (Pause. Laughing) Are those octopus chandeliers?

**Rome-**(Laughing. Intructed) Yes but it's not just an octopus let me show you. Just keep looking at it.

Rome turned the switch which made the chandlier's softly spin and made the legs move up and down with the light reflecting water-like waves. This caused a fit of giggles from the girls as Letty put them in their new cribs.

**Letty-**(Laughing) I think the girls approve of their new room.

**Rome-** (Informed nervous again) Their are two different switches. One that controls the light which has three seetings. The regular, The dimmer which is this one and off. The second switch controls the soother I had put in which has four settings. A water moving sound, A dolphin sound, All water life and...

**Letty-**(Waiting) And?...

Rome switched the setting to the last one then a soft Spanish melody with a woman singing came on which caused Letty's hairs to stand straight up and give her a lump in her throat.

**Letty-**(Holding back tear) How...How did you get that?

Rome walked into the middle of the room and wrapped his arms around Letty from behind.

**Rome-**(Whispered) I got Leon's number from your cell. (Worried) I am sorry. Did I upset you. I just figured the girls could go to sleep listening to your mothers voice. Do you want-

**Letty-**(Shaking her head) No! It's perfect. (Clearing her throat to inform Rome) My mother sung this to me every single night at bedtime. It's a Spanish church song turned into a lullaby with a few changes. She sung it to me the night she died. She died with the words on her lips while I was in her arms.(Crying) I miss her so much...

**Rome-**(Turning Letty to face him in a hug) Oh Letty... Baby I'm so sorry.

Letty cried in his arms. After she pulled herself together she sung the song to her girls.

**Letty-**( touching each girls faces) A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella  
>Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea<br>A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella  
>Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea<p>

Fuentecita, que y sonora  
>Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora<br>Calla mientras la cuna se balancea  
>A la nanita nana, nanita ella<p>

A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella  
>Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea<p>

Fuentecita, que corre. clara y sonora  
>Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora<br>Calla mientras la cuna se balancea  
>A la nanita nana, nanita ella...<p>

**Rome-**(Amazed) Wow... That was gorgeous...

**Letty-**(Smiling) Thanks. I think I'm going to sleep in here tonight.

**Rome-**(informed) Okay. Tej and I will be out tonight. We have some business that needs to be handle to finalize our move here. There's a small kitchen next door fulled with baby things and for you too. Night babe.

**Letty-**(Smiling back) Okay and thanks again. Night.

They kissed and Rome left Letty not realizing that would be the night he would regret.


	13. Reclaim what is his

**ATHOR'S NOTE:SORRY I HAVE BEEN PUPPY SITTING THIS WEEK AND SLIPPED A DISK IN MY MID BACK SO SITTING IS IMPOSSIBLE RIGHT NOW.**

STR8BKCHICK-THANK YOU!... I wanted something different since I already have a Dotty fic up already.

MmmSuite- Now you know why I cried writing it. Leon will tell him maybe in this one or the beginning of the next but it will be before he sees her but he doesn't take it the way you may expect him to-Just to let you know. As for Rome and Letty they haven't told each other they loved each other and they HADN'T slept in the same bed. Remember they were friends for two months so they will be close in some ways. Oh and the last line will come into play in a few ways you'll see.;~D

Xsparklesthemagicalunicornx- Yeah I don't know why I did it but I have more non-Dotty fic in mind that will come to life soon.. Just

_**MA- For Rape, Physical abuse and Offensive name calling.**_

MARIO'S PRIVATE PLANE-EVENING:

After Mario kidnapped Anny, Moly and Valentina they were in his private plane headed to Sant Antoni de Portmany, Ibiza to meet Lucius.

**Mario-**(Ordered to one of his men) Take both the girls to the back.

**Moly-**(Soft plea) Mami... I stay. Por favor. I be good girl. (Please)

**Anny-**(Softly asking) Please let them stay here with me.

**Mario-**(Angry) No! (To his German associate- Bronson) Take

**Anny-**(Argue) Mario let them stay here.

**Mario-**(Directed) Bronson, Maria take the girls in the back. NOW!...

**Anny-**(Giving Mario a dirty look. reassuring Moly) Moly baby it's okay. Be a good big sister and watch Valentina. Okay?...

Moly nodded and left with the two Germans to the back of the plane into the bedroom. Once the door was heard closed Mario took that as his sign to show her what he was feeling. Anny was distracted from her girls being in a different room then her that she never saw Mario's hand slap across her face.

**Anny-**(Winced) Uhmmm... (Challenged) Is that all you got?

**Mario-**(Grabbing her hair. Angry) Are you challenging me?

**Anny-**(Sarcastic) Si el zapato encaja. (If the she fits)

Mario yanked her off the chair and throw her onto the near by table in the jet.

**Mario-**(Ripping her clothes off. Angry) Tu pequeña perra! (You little bitch!) You want to play tough is what will get.

Mario press her over the table on her stomach. Once Annystyn was completely exposed. He undressed from his waist down and started to rape from behind and turned her roughly on her back to her to show her that he was in charge.

**Mario-**(With every angry thrust) DON'T. YOU. EVER. UNDER. MIND. ME. ESPECIALLY. IN. FRONT. OF. MY. DAUGHTERS. EVER!. DO. YOU. HEAR. ME? AHHH... (Evil smirking after he came in her) Toretto will want nothing to do with a pequeña puta sucia. (dirty little Whore) like you when he finds out what we just did.

After he was done he throw her naked body on the chair she was yanked from. Anny curled up into ball and hiding her face in the chair. She was grateful to have the girls locked in the back closed room.

**Bronson-**(Nervous) Chef...

**Mario-**(Annoyed) Not now Bronson. (Seeing Bronson sadly looking at Anny. Dismissed) Go!

**Bronson-**(Procrastinated) But sir...

**Mario-**(Threatened) Bronson if you like your job. You better leave now. (Insulted. Yelled at Bronson) She wants to be a slut then she'll be treat as one. NOW GO!

After a few hours from take off they were close to landing.

**Pilot-**(Over the intercom) Herr, Wir werden in Kürze landen. (Lord, We will land soon)

**Mario-**(Pleased) Nun gut. Vielen Danke Conrade. (Very well then. Thank you Conrade)

**Pilot-**(Smiling) Ihre Willkommen Sir (Your very welcome Sir)

Mario throw an old baggy grey and black sweat suit at Anny

**Mario-**(Demand) Get dress!

SANT ANTONI DE PORTMANY, IBIZA-NIGHT:

An hour after landing in Sant Antoni De Portmany, They all arrived at Mario's Castle style home. Mario dragged Anny into a interrogation-like room with a huge one sided mirror. Maria and Bronson followed with Moly and Valentina. In the room was a small cot for Molly and an old rotted crib and a mattress on the floor for Anny.

**Mario-**(Rudely) Food is in an hour. One of the house maid will bring it here for you two to eat. If you don't finish it in half an hour after being served, You would eat until morning. Under to circumstances will any of you leave this room unless I am with you see there is no windows in this room. We both know why. The bathroom is in (Pointing to a water bucket and a bed pan in the corner) that is your bathroom.

**Anny-**(Trying to be Her girls close) Let us go...

**Mario-**(Evil Smirk) Enjoy your new place of living.

After dinner was taken away and the girls were asleep Mario snuck into the room.

**Mario-**(Covering Any's mouth from screaming. Evil smirk) Shhh... No queremos despertar nuestras hijas (Shhh... we wouldn't want to wake our daughters up.)

Mario ripped Anny's sweat pant down and his just enough to free himself and her so he could thrust himself into her but keep the cloths close to them.

**Mario-**(Whispering as he thrust into her) I've missed you so much. You are mine Annystyn. Why can't you love me. We belong together.

Anny turned her head away from Mario praying herself to be quiet so her girls stayed asleep. Tears fell from her eyes as both of them had their joined orgasm. After they both came to, Mario re-dressed himself and Anny.

**Mario-**(Brushing her hair as she cried) Your mine Annystyn. You see if I have to show you daily. You mine not his.

Mario left the room.

**Anny-**(Quietly sobbed. Pray) Please Dominic... Please come safe us.


	14. Setting the plan in motion

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **OKAY ELSA AND ADRIAN ARE ALIASES(SOMEWHAT). GUESS WHO THEY ARE?  
><strong>

MmmSuite- Sorry if it was too intense for you but I had to make Mario a twisted man. the line "Why can't you love me" was inspired by criminal minds- I'M SO ADDICTED TO THAT SHOW RIGHT NOW!LOL. I hope you don't start a driving habit because of me. lol

_FLASHBACK- ROME AND LETTY'S PLACE-NIGHT:_

After Rome and Tej left the plan was put in motion.

**Nannie Elsa-**Talking in a sleeve mic) They are gone. Set into position now. (Pulling out her cell phone) Adrian, Sweetie we are set. We will see you shortly.

**Adrian-**(Satisfied) Good! We are her waiting for your arrive.

**Elsa-**(Smiling) How is my girl? How did everything go with you meeting?

**Adrian-**(Smirk) Wonderful for both of your questions. I am headed out tomorrow. I'll see you then.

**Elsa-**(Agreeing) I'll see you then. Kiss my girl for me. Bye

**Adrian-**(Laughing) of course. bye.

_FLASHBACK ENDS:_

ROME'S FERRARI CALIFORNIA-DAY:

After the meeting to clear all ties in Miami Roman and Tej couldn't wait to go home to their women to celebrate.

**Rome-**(Excited) I can't wait to get home to tell Letty.(With love) It feels so weird. I mean I've never felt so in-love with a woman like I do with her and her her girls make this whole thing worth it.

**Tej-**(Smiling) I know what you mean. I have those same feeling for Suki and as for kids...(Excited) Suki's pregnant!

**Rome-**(Shocked) Are you shitting me?

**Tej-**(Shook his head with a huge gin) Hell nah. Imma be a pops.

**Rome-**(Smacking a the back with one hand as he drove) Congrats brah!

**Tej-**(Smiling) Thanks man.

**Rome-**(Laughing) No wonder their is TWO nannies back at the house.

Both shared a laugh until Tej's cell phone went off.

**Tej-**(Answering his phone) Hello?... Yes this is him. (Panicked) WHAT!... I'll be right there.I'm on my way now.

Tej hung up.

**Rome-**(Panicked) Tej are you alright? What's going on?

**Tej-**(Demand) Hospital Del Mar. Now!(Informed) Something happened and Suki was rushed here.

HOSPITAL DEL MAR-DAY:

After speeding to the hospital, Tej stormed in to the front desk.

**Tej-**(Panicked and out of breathe) Excuse me but do you speak English?

**Nurse Emily-**(Nodding politely) Yes. Yes I do. How can I help you?

**Tej-**(Informed) I was told my fiancée came in here. Her name is Suki Akiko Minori.

The nurse typed on the computer to find Suki's name.

**Nurse Emily-**(Looking up from the computer) Yes. Here go up the elevator to the four four to room #4084.

Just then Rome appeared and look more panicked

**Rome-**(Worried) Letty isn't picking up her cell phone.

After the two arrived at Suki's door. The two looked in and was horrified. Suki had a burised up face and wearing a nasal cannula. After Tej took a deep breathe while opening the door and walking over to Suki's bed side. When Tej got closer he saw the full damage. Suki's left side which is what Tej and Rome saw through the window was a dark shade of purple. On her Right side was more battered then the left. Her right eye was swollen shut and the right side of her upper lip was swollen as well.

**Suki-**(Groggy) Tej?...

**Tej-**(Nervous) Hey Baby... How you feeling? How's (Pause) How's our baby?

**Suki-**(Reassuring) I'm okay Tej. Really... It isn't as bad as it looks. (Smiling as big as she could) I just heard his heartbeat. The doctor said it is very strong and healthy.

**Tej-**(Teary eye, Smiling) He?... It's a boy?...

**Suki-**(Teary eye. Smiling) Yeah... We're having a son. I had to have test done and the doctor asked me. I wanted to wait until you got here but (Joking) you know I suck at being patient.

Suki and Tej shared a laugh and tearful joyful hug. After the two broke apart Roman's concern got the best of him.

**Rome-**(Small smile) Congrats guys. (Nervous) Suki what happened? Where is Letty and the girls?

Suki Swallowed a huge lump in her throat. She knew that this was not something they needed to hear after coming home after. Suki felt bad enough that they saw her like this.

**Suki-**(Slowly informed) Letty was in the nursery with the girls.(Looking in Tej's eyes) I went in to tell her about our baby. I left to get a baby magazine. When I came back I heard the girls crying and Letty unconscious being cared out the room by a huge built guys wear a black tight t-shirt,pants and shoes. He looked like he belong at a night clue as a bouncers. He had long blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. The 'nannies' each carried the girls in their carriers out behind Letty and the man who held her.I tried to fight him to let her go but their was another man dressed the same way as the other but he was bold. He pushed me and I lost my balance and fell down the stairs. One of the 'nannies' did this to my face. I was only gone out the room a few minutes. (Looking up at Rome with tears) Rome I'm so so sorry I tried I really did.

**Rome-**(Reassuring) Suki stop apologizing. I will find them don't you worry. (A slow hand on her stomach) Just worry about my nephew and getting better. (smiling) Oh and keep Tej with you. (Looking at Tej) I gotta call Leon and tell him.


	15. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello my wonderful readers.I am DEEPLY sorry for the delay in this story. I have moved, had NO laptop, had issue with ppl and other issues plus i've been working on a forum to post this story and other ones with alot of chages. If you want to continue read the story and others just pm me.


End file.
